Rapid access to genetic information and its fast evaluation are central to the revolution taking place in molecular genetics. A universal system is proposed for fast and robust identification of organization, sequence and composition of DNA samples, both homogeneous and heterogeneous and ranging in size from hundred(s) base pairs to full- size genomes. The system is based on our proprietary hyperstable proteins capable of specifically cleaving DNA in a sequence-and- structure-dependent manner to produce a unique spectrum of bands of varying intensities ("molecular bar code"). In Phase I we will determine the feasibility of using our system for bar-coding of 0.1-10 kb DNAs in homogeneous and composite samples. During Phase II we will prepare the first protocols and kits for scanning of DNA variations and will scale-up iBCD (instant BarCoding of DNA) to analyze long DNA samples (greater than 10 kDa), up to full-size genomes, to enable genome-wide comparisons PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The Instant BarCoding of DNA (iBCD) technology for the identification of genetic alterations will be highly sensitive to sequence variations and heterogeneity of DNA samples and scaleable from short fragments to full size genomes. This technology will change the outdated practice of handling separate multiple DNA samples to the parallel processing of pooled samples. A highly reliable instant DNA bar-coding will facilitate the incorporation of DNA technologies into clinical diagnostics.